Spaanse burgeroorlog
De Spaanse Burgeroorlog, die van 1936 tot 1939 duurde, was een gewapend intern conflict op Spaanse bodem tussen republikeinen, communisten (met steun van de stalinistische Sovjet Unie), anarchisten en internationale vrijwilligers enerzijds en zogenoemde nationalisten en monarchisten (met steun van Nazi-Duitsland en fascistisch Italië) anderzijds. Het totale dodental inclusief de nationalistische zuiveringen achteraf bedroeg ongeveer een half miljoen mensen. Aanloop tot de burgeroorlog In 1931 werd in Spanje de Republiek uitgeroepen toen er na afloop van de verkiezingen rellen uitbraken en koning Alfons XIII het land ontvluchtte. Hoewel formeel een democratie, was het land politiek instabiel, wat veroorzaakt werd door een sterke tegenstelling tussen links en rechts. Aanvankelijk had links de meerderheid. Er werd een zeer linkse grondwet gesmeed, en betrokkenen bij de dictatuur van Miguel Primo de Rivera, waaronder Alfons XIII, werden streng gestraft. In november 1933 wonnen echter de rechtse partijen de verkiezingen, en veel maatregelen werden afgezwakt of teruggedraaid. Toen in oktober 1934 de (rechtse tot extreem-rechtse) CEDA tot de regering toetrad, kwamen in diverse delen van het land linkse krachten in opstand. De opstand, waarin onder meer Catalonië zich onafhankelijk verklaarde, werd echter de kop ingedrukt. In februari 1936 waren er nieuwe verkiezingen. De linkse krachten, verenigd in het Volksfront, wonnen, en er kwam een nieuwe linkse regering, waarin ook de communisten zitting hadden. In het land heerste echter een wetteloosheid. De op zich niet zeer radicale regering kon of wilde niet optreden tegen excessief antiklerikaal geweld van de kant van extreem-linkse groeperingen. Toen de regering ook nog begon te snoeien in het dure officiersbestand (Spanje had relatief veel hoge officieren), was voor vele legerofficieren de maat vol. De moord op de monarchistische politicus José Calvo Sotelo in juli 1936 vormde de aanleiding, en een groep officieren, aanvankelijk geleid door Emilio Mola, begint een staatsgreep. Het leger van Spaans Marokko, onder leiding van Francisco Franco, sloot zich bij de opstand aan, stak de Straat van Gibraltar over en rukte op naar het noorden. De eerste weken thumb|"12.000 Fascisten rukken op naar Madrid" in Gazet van Mechelen, 25 juli 1936 De opmars van de nationalisten/Falangisten nam dadelijk een aanvang op de dag van de coup. Vanuit het zuiden rukten de troepen noordwaarts op richting Madrid en via de kust naar Málaga. Deze toenmalige arbeidersstad en zijn omgeving bood felle tegenstand. Behalve een korte tegenreactie in de volkswijk Triana viel Sevilla vrijwel zonder tegenstand. In het noorden van Andalusië werden Granada en Córdoba ingenomen. De nationalisten prikten oostwaarts nog even door tot in Albacete, maar daar werd de opstand teruggeslagen. Hier werd immers de voor de republikeinen vitale verbinding tussen Madrid en Valencia bedreigd. Tegelijkertijd rukte generaal Mola vanuit Pamplona westwaarts op. Pamplona was het bolwerk van de Carlisten, die ijverden voor de terugkeer van de Koning en 100% gekant waren tegen de regering in Madrid. Zonder noemenswaardige tegenstand vielen alle binnenlandse Castiliaanse steden in hun handen. Na een dikke week hadden de nationalisten de volledige noordelijke helft van Spanje onder controle, uitgezonderd Baskenland en de kuststreek, waar hevige strijd bleef woeden. In de noordelijk helft van het Spaanse binnenland met steden als Ávila, Soria, Segovia, Salamanca, en Palencia waren de inwoners van oudsher vroom katholiek en het merendeel van de bevolking aldaar was de nationalisten gunstig gezind. Een kleine opsomming van de gebeurtenissen in belangrijke steden: * In Valladolid greep generaal Saliquet de macht. Hij nam de stad in hoewel de spoorwegarbeiders de hele dag weerstand boden tegen de goed gewapende Guardia Civil, de oproerpolitie, boeren en Falangisten. * Burgos, een gemoedelijke en conservatieve stad, werd door het nieuwe bewind zonder enige tegenstand ingenomen. Er werd bijna geen schot gelost. * Te Zaragoza kwamen de troepen op straat bij het krieken van de dag en namen de strategische punten in, voordat de syndicaten enige weerstand konden organiseren. In de rest van Aragón, konden Huesca en Jaca op dezelfde manier overgenomen worden. * In Teruel verklaarde een kolonel in de aanwezigheid van maar zeven soldaten de Staat van Oorlog. Hij verbond zich met de Guardia Civil en de Oproerpolitie en nam de stad in. * In Navarra bestond niet de minste twijfel over een Nationalistische overwinning. Mola riep de Staat van oorlog uit te Pamplona met de hulp van 6000 Carlistische requetes. Er waren daar slechts 1200 geweren aanwezig maar vanuit Zaragoza werden er 10.000 meer toegestuurd. * In León verschenen 2.000 mijnwerkers die wapens eisten. De gouverneur ging op deze eis in, maar eiste dat de mijnwerkers de stad aanstonds weer verlieten, wat ook gebeurde. Daarna viel de stad in handen van de nationalisten, toen de mijnwerkers reeds ver in de richting van Madrid waren getrokken. * In het iets meer noordelijker gelegen Oviedo gebeurde er iets gelijkaardig: Een contingent gewapende mijnwerkers verscheen ten tonele maar de plaatselijke militaire gezagvoerder Aranda stelde hen gerust, bewerende dat hij loyaal was aan de Republiek. Nadat de pas bewapende arbeiders naar Madrid trokken verklaarde de generaal de stad voor de Nationalisten, waarop een deel van de arbeiders naar de stad terugkeerde en aan een langdurige maar nutteloze belegering begon. De stad zou gedurende een aantal maanden een nationalistische enclave blijven in de republikeinse zone * Ávila, de prachtige middeleeuwse stad, niet zo ver van Madrid en Segovia gelegen, lag ook in de nationalistische zone. In de buurt van deze steden werd een front gevormd door de anarchistische kolonel Mangada, tijdens een gevecht met de Falangisten onder leiding van Onésimo Redondo, waarbij deze laatste gedood werd. Kolonel Mangada en zijn troepen waren er om bekend naakt of bijna naakt te vechten, terwijl hun vrouwen achter het front de veldkeuken deden in niets anders gekleed dan lange rokken * Soria, in het centrum van Castilië, was een verzamelpunt waar vrijwel onmiddellijk een viertal nationalistische legers samenkwamen, waaronder dat van Kolonel Rado. Ze werden door de plaatselijke bevolking zeer geestdriftig onthaald * Te Zamora, een stad niet ver van de Portugese grens, werd de regeringsgetrouwe Generaal Caminero verslagen. Hij wilde de nationalistische legers, die voorttrokken op de weg Burgos-Madrid, in de flank aanvallen met de hulp van Asturische mijnwerkers uit de streek van Oviedo. Caminero werd in het fort van Pamplona opgesloten. * Toen Generaal Mola de grote stad Salamanca binnenrukte was zijn opstandelingenleger inmiddels al aangegroeid tot 40.000 mensen, zowel geregelde troepen als vrijwilligers. * De belangrijkste Galicische steden Orense, Vigo, Santiago en La Coruña vielen bijna op één dag. Pontevedra aan de Portugese grens werd ingenomen door slechts 400 falangisten en daarmee was de eerste fase van de noordelijke campagne van Mola afgerond. Dit offensief werd haarscherp beschreven door Britse en vooral Duitse journalisten, die het offensief op de voet volgden. Rechtse kranten uit heel Europa namen de oorlogsverslagen over. Een paar weken later was de toestand in de "nationalistische zone" helemaal gestabiliseerd en het leven hernam vlug zijn gewone gangetje. Er was geen hongersnood en de sociale hulp, de Auxilio Social, was uitgebreid en goed georganiseerd op basis van de christelijke welzijnsorganisatie. Alles kon nu voorbereid worden voor de verovering van Madrid en het Baskenland. In het zuidwesten, de streek van Badajoz en Huelva waar nogal wat mijnwerkers woonden die de republikeinse kant kozen, waren de gevechten heviger. Het was de bedoeling dat generaal Yagué en zijn zuidelijk leger de nationalistische zone zou bereiken en daarbij Madrid niet rechtstreeks zou aanvallen. In Catalonië zagen de nationalisten hun opstand mislukken. De bevolking ging massaal in het verweer en tijdens de straatgevechten vielen vele slachtoffers. De republikeinen herpakten en organiseerden zich en gingen zelf in de tegenaanval in de richting van de nationalistische stad Zaragoza, waar een bekende officierenschool gevestigd was. Halverwege de twee steden stabiliseerde het front zich voor enige tijd langs de rivier Ebro. In de republikeinse zone, in feite het zuidoosten van Spanje en Madrid, kwam het leven langzamerhand ook op gang maar er was dikwijls onderlinge strijd, zowel verbaal als met de wapens, tussen de verschillende politieke strekkingen. thumb|280px|Vrouw oefent in het schieten van een revolver, in een trainingskamp van de republikeinen. Augustus 1936. Het gebeurde dikwijls dat de republikeinen voordat ze een plaats ontruimden nogal wat burgers van betere komaf, zoals notarissen, dokters, ambtenaren en geestelijken al dan niet met hun gezin, terechtstelden. In Madrid werden er zo honderden burgers, inclusief vrouwen en kinderen, in een grote ronde betonnen put gepositioneerd en langs verschillende zijden genadeloos neergemitrailleerd. Daarna werden de lichamen, sommigen nog in leven, overgoten met petroleum en in brand gestoken. Vaak vermeld worden ook de gebeurtenissen in de historische stad Toledo, halverwege Madrid en Sevilla. De plaatselijke bevolking vluchtte in paniek in het Alcazar Real, beschermd door zijn metersdikke muren. Onder hen waren veel militairen en vooral kadetten, of leerlingofficieren, vrouwen en kinderen. De gevechten met de republikeinen, die regelmatig de muren probeerde te dynamiteren, duurden twee maanden. De verschansten, waaronder ook vrouwen en kinderen, waren totaal uitgehongerd toen de nationalistische legers hen in de herfst van 1936 konden ontzetten. Ze hadden net tevoren hun laatste paard geslacht. 1937 In februari 1937 rukten de nationalisten vanuit het noorden en vanuit het westen op naar Málaga. Ze werden hierbij geruggesteund door Italiaanse regeringstroepen. Het fel gehavende republikeinse leger vluchtte langs de enige overgebleven vluchtroute, de kustweg oostwaarts richting Almería via Motril, en werd daarbij van op zee fel beschoten door nationalistische schepen. Later in het jaar deden de republikeinen moeite om grondgebieden terug te winnen, maar het bleef meestal bij een paar tientallen vierkante kilometer. Er werden grote middelen ingezet die eigenlijk meestal resulteerden in relatief kleine gebiedswinst. Voorbeelden hiervan zijn offensieven ten noordoosten van Zaragoza, Guadalajara en Brunete. De nationalisten anderzijds veroverden in 1937 de gehele noordkust, met belangrijke steden als Bilbao, Santander, en uiteindelijk in oktober de laatste stad, Gijón. Deze operatie nam een klein jaar in beslag, maar leverde de nationalisten een geweldig grote gebiedswinst op, inbegrepen de belangrijke staal- en kolenindustrieën die er gevestigd waren. In dit voordien geïsoleerde gebied, leefden ook anderhalf miljoen mensen. De enige vluchtweg voor de republikeinen was de zee, maar er waren weinig zeewaardige schepen. De nationalisten konden zich vanaf nu concentreren op Madrid, Valencia en Barcelona. Het verdere verloop De staatsgreep lukte dus slechts ten dele. Spaans Marokko en een aantal steden in Noord- en Zuid-Spanje vielen in handen van de zogenaamde nationalisten, maar in Madrid, Barcelona en andere steden mislukte de coup door arbeidersopstanden en doordat bepaalde legereenheden de regering trouw bleven. Marineofficieren die de coup steunden werden vermoord door hun ondergeschikten. De marine bleef trouw aan de regering maar 98% van de officieren was dood. Vooral in Catalonië was het verzet tegen de fascistische coup naar de macht sterk. Daar waren het in de eerste plaats de anarchisten die de legeropstand neersloegen, en onmiddellijk een revolutie doorvoerden. Grond en productiemiddelen gingen over in handen van de boeren en arbeiders. De anarcho-syndicalisten van de CNT en hun broederorganisatie FAI - zij telden anderhalf miljoen leden - wisten gedurende verscheidene jaren de hele maatschappij op een vrije en gelijke wijze te laten functioneren. Daarnaast leverden zij de meest besliste milities (bijv. de befaamde 'Durrutti-colonne') in de strijd tegen het fascisme dat onder leiding van Franco optrok. Na de dood van generaal José Sanjurgo werd Franco de leiding van de legeropstand aangeboden. Een bloedige burgeroorlog brak uit tussen de republikeinen, (die werden gesteund door de Sovjet-Unie en de Comintern) en de fascisten/falangisten en monarchisten (verdeeld in Carlisten en Alfonsisten), onder leiding van Francisco Franco] De grootste kracht in aantallen in Spanje, de anarchisten, vochten een verbeten strijd uit op twee fronten: aan het front tegen de fascisten, en achter het front, tegen de republikeinen (burgerij, staatssocialisten en -communisten), die de revolutie van de anarchisten wilden breken. De Volkenbond reageerde met een wapenembargo tegen Spanje, waarbij Frankrijk, Groot-Brittannië, Duitsland en Italië de opdracht kregen de Spaanse territoriale wateren te bewaken om te zorgen dat dit embargo werd nageleefd. Duitsland en Italië zagen hun kans echter schoon en begonnen de nationalisten te steunen, met wapens en troepen. Duitsland stuurde het beruchte Condorlegioen, Italië stuurde duizenden soldaten. Toch was het Duitsland niet te doen om een snelle nationalistische overwinning. Goebbels, Duits minister van Openbare Voorlichting en Propaganda, schreef in zijn dagboek: "De burgeroorlog in Spanje moet zo lang mogelijk duren. Als de nationalisten winnen, heeft Duitsland een potentiële bondgenoot erbij. Maar als de oorlog voortduurt, zal Italië erin verstrikt raken, en zal Mussolini veel krediet verliezen bij Engeland en Frankrijk. Hij zal dan moeten terugvallen op de enige mogelijke bondgenoot die er nog is: Duitsland. Hoe dan ook, de Führer wint." Goebbels zou gelijk krijgen. In 1937 sloten Duitsland en Italië een bondgenootschap, waarna Italië, in tegenstelling tot in 1934, de annexatie van Oostenrijk stilzwijgend steunde. De Italiaanse soldaten wisten overigens geen noemenswaardig resultaat te bereiken en wekten slechts irritatie op. De republikeinen kregen steun van Mexico en de Sovjet-Unie. Groot-Brittannië en Frankrijk durfden hierin niet te interveniëren, uit angst voor represailles van Franco die invloed konden hebben op hun economie (zoals de mogelijkheid tot nationalisatie van de Britse belangen in de Spaanse kwikmijnen). De Britse regering werd ook zwaar onder druk gezet door de Amerikaanse ambassadeur Joseph Kennedy om neutraal te blijven. Mexico stuurde wel enige steun, terwijl de Sovjet-Unie soldaten en tanks stuurde. De Sovjets stuurden echter ook NKVD-agenten, die zich tegen de anarchisten en de POUM (een marxistische partij die de revolutie van de anarchisten gunstig gezind was) richtten. Ook kreeg de regering steun van de Internationale Brigades, een mengsel van communisten, anarchisten en avonturiers, die en masse naar Spanje trokken om mee te vechten tegen het fascisme en voor de idealen van de revolutie. Na het Verdrag van München keerde De Sovjet-Unie zich af van het conflict in Spanje, dit vooral door de extreem passieve houding van Frankrijk en het Verenigd Koninkrijk. Zij gaven in het Verdrag immers Hitler de toestemming tot de annexatie van Sudetenland, in een poging tot vrede tegen elke prijs. De hulp van de Sovjet-Unie werd vervolgens geleidelijk minder waardoor het republikeinse leger uitgeput achterbleef. Stalin koos vervolgens voor een niet-aanvalsverdrag met Duitsland onder de vorm van het Molotov-Ribbentroppact. In 1937 bombardeerden Duitse en Italiaanse vliegtuigen genadeloos het kleine marktplaatsje Guernica in het Baskenland. Dit stadje had geen enkel strategisch belang. De nationalisten beweerden dat Baskische terroristen achter de verwoestingen zaten. Later zou Hermann Göring toegeven dat hij zijn nieuwe Luftwaffe wou uitproberen. Pablo Picasso getuigde van dit bombardement in zijn meesterwerk de Guernica (schilderij). De frontlinie schoof lange tijd heen en weer. Madrid werd ingesloten en belegerd, maar weerstond alle nationalistische aanvallen keer op keer. De republikeinen behaalden overwinningen, zoals de slag bij Guadalajara, maar de nationalisten knabbelden stukje bij beetje steeds meer land van de republikeinen weg. Ze verbonden hun noordelijke en zuidelijke deel door een corridor langs de Portugese grens te veroveren, en zetten toen een opmars naar het oosten in. De Middellandse Zee werd bereikt waardoor de republikeinse gebieden in twee delen waren gesplitst; een zuidelijk deel waarin de tijdelijke regeringszetel Valencia de belangrijkste stad was, en een kleiner noordelijk deel dat ruw weg Catalonië omvatte. Als een eiland in een nationalistische zee bleef Madrid de aanvallen afslaan. Einde van de burgeroorlog In januari 1939 viel Barcelona en de republikeinse weerstand stortte in. Duizenden mensen vluchtten de Pyreneeën over; eind maart werd Madrid binnengetrokken en in april 1939 claimden de nationalisten de overwinning. Grote zuiveringen volgden; duizenden mannen, die in de Republikeinse legers hadden gevochten, werden in de daaropvolgende jaren geëxecuteerd. Vanaf 1939 tot 1975 was Spanje een dictatuur onder Franco. Voor Duitsland (en Italië in mindere mate) was deze oorlog een testgebied voor de latere Tweede Wereldoorlog. Sinds 1975 is de Spaanse troon weer bezet door Koning Juan Carlos, de kleinzoon van Alfons XIII (Franco had aanvankelijk de staatsvorm van nationalistisch Spanje in het midden gelaten, omdat Alfons XIII voor een meerderheid van de nationalistische fracties geen optie meer was en later gekozen voor een "monarchie zonder koning"; tot Franco's dood zou de troon dan ook vacant blijven). Belangrijk om weten is dat Juan Carlos de eed als koning aflegde door te zweren op de wetten van de Movimiento, opvolger van de Franquistische Falange, en de Bijbel. Nooit heeft hij de misdaden van het franquisme veroordeeld. De burgeroorlog in jaartallen * 1931 Koning Alfons XIII ontvlucht het land. Uitroeping van de republiek. * 1934 Linkse gewapende opstand in Asturië, 1500 slachtoffers waarbij 1100 doden bij de rebellen. * Februari 1936 Parlementsverkiezingen; Volksfront en Nationaal Front krijgen 34,3% en 33,2% van het electoraat. De rest blijft thuis of kiest een splinterpartij. Vorming van een Volksfrontregering. * 13 juli 1936 Moord op de extreem-rechtse leider José Calvo Sotelo. * 17 juli 1936 Een groep generaals, onder wie Francisco Franco, begint een opstand tegen de Volksfrontregering. Een nationalistisch en een republikeins territorium ontstaan. Hitler en Mussolini steunen de nationalisten, Stalin de Republiek. De grootmachten stichten een non-interventiecommissie. De enigen die zich aan de daar gemaakte afspraken houden zijn Groot-Brittannië, Frankrijk en de Verenigde Staten. * 21 juli - 27 september 1936 Het beleg van het Alcázar van Toledo. * Oktober 1936 Franco krijgt de absolute macht bij de nationalisten. * November 1936 Eerste slag om Madrid. Internationale Brigades betreden het strijdtoneel. Het bloedbad van Paracuellos. * 26 april 1937 Namens de nationalisten bombarderen Duitse vliegtuigen Guernica. * Mei 1937 Op communistisch initiatief worden revolutionaire socialisten en anarchisten in Barcelona met geweld buitenspel gezet. Oorlogspremier Francisco Largo Caballero wordt afgedankt omdat hij zich tegen de communistische invloed verzet. Zijn opvolger is Juan Negrín. * 20 juni 1937 Moord op Andrés Nin in opdracht van Stalin. * 27 februari 1939 Erkenning van Franco door het Verenigd Koninkrijk en Frankrijk. * 27 maart 1939 Spanje treedt toe tot het Anti-Cominternpact. * 28 maart 1939 De nationalisten trekken Madrid binnen. * 1 april 1939 Einde van de burgeroorlog. Erkenning van Franco door de Verenigde Staten. * 400.000 republikeinen vluchten naar het buitenland en er volgt een grote zuiveringsactie. Hoeveel republikeinen nog na de burgeroorlog zijn vermoord is omstreden, vermoedelijk meer dan 100.000. Het totale aantal doden van de burgeroorlog inclusief nasleep is ongeveer 500.000. * 1975 Met de dood van Franco eindigt diens dictatuur. De belangrijkste actoren: nationalisten en republikeinen Nationalisten *Generaal Francisco Franco (Generalísimo) *Generaal Emilio Mola *Generaal Gonzalo Queipo de Llano *Kolonel Milán Astray *Generaal Jósé Sanjurjo *José Antonio Primo de Rivera (oprichter falange) *Pilar Primo de Rivera (falangist; zus van José Antonio) *Generaal Juan de Yagüe (falangist) *Ramiro Ledesma Ramos (falangist; oprichter JONS) *Falange (Falange Española Tradicionalista y de las Juntas de Ofensiva Nacional Sindicalista; semi-fascistisch, populistisch-socialistisch, traditioneel) *JONS (Juntas de Ofensiva Nacional Sindicalista; corporatistisch fascistisch) *Comunion Tradicionalista (carlisten) *Alfonsisten (aanhangers vroegere koning Alfons XIII van Spanje) Republikeinen *Kolonel Mangada, bevelhebber van een Madrileense anarchistische militie, die veel naturisten onder haar rangen telde *Manuel Azaña (president van Spanje 1936-1939; linkse-republikein) *Juan Negrin (premier van Spanje 1937-1939; socialist) *Francisco Largo Caballero (premier 1936-1937; socialist) *Indalecio Prieto (gematigde socialist) *Generaal José Miaja (opperbevelhebber republikeinse leger) *Kolonel Segismundo Casado (bevelhebber Midden-Spanje; commandant van Madrid) *Buenaventura Durruti (anarchistisch leider CNT) *Juan Garcia Oliver (anarchistisch leider CNT) *Francisco Ascaso (anarchistisch leider CNT) *Julian Besteiro (gematigde socialist) *Diego Martínez Barrio (gematigde republikein; meerdere malen interim-president van Spanje) *José Giral Pereira (linkse-republikein) *Santiago Casares Quiroga (Galisische Autonome Partij) *Manuel Portela Valladares (Rechtse Republikein) *Izquirda Republicana (Linkse-Republikeinse Partij) *Republikeinse Unie Partij (gematigde republikeinen) *CNT (anarcho-syndicalistische vakbond) *FAI (anarchistische voorhoede beweging) *PSOE (Spaanse Socialistische Partij) *PCE (Spaanse Communistische Partij) *UGT (gematigde socialistische vakbond; tijdens de dictatuur van Manuel Primo de Rivera de enige toegestane vakbond) *POUM (linkscommunistische milities) *Internationale Brigades (eenheid van buitenlandse vrijwilligers) Catalonië (republikeinen) *Lluís Companys (Voorzitter Catalaanse Esquerra partij; president van autonoom Catalonië) *Andrés Nin (medeoprichter trotskistische POUM) *Joaquin Maurin (medeoprichter POUM) *Juan Garcia Oliver (leider anarchistische CNT) *Buenaventura Durruti (leider anarchistische CNT) *Josep Dencas (leider Estat Catala; semi-fascistisch) *Esquerra (Burgerlijk-linkse nationalistisch Catalaans) *PSUC (Catalaanse Socialistische Unie Partij; links-socialistisch, communistisch) *Partit Catalana Proletari (voorloper PSUC) *Estat Catala (oorspronkelijk links-nationalistisch, voor de Spaanse Burgeroorlog fascistisch getint) Baskenland (Euzkadi; republikeinen) *José Aguirre (voorzitter katholieke/nationalistische Baskische PNV; president van het autonome Baskenland) *PNV (katholiek-nationalistische Baskische partij) Zie ook: Franco, Vallei van de gevallenen, Federico García Lorca, Miranda de Ebro, Carlo Rosselli Trivia De Spaanse regering heeft op 24 juli 2006 een wetsvoorstel ingediend waarmee alle symbolen die verwijzen naar de dictatuur van generaal Franco uit het straatbeeld en het openbare leven worden gebannen. Aan het wetsvoorstel is enkele jaren gewerkt. Als het door het parlement komt, moeten lokale overheden alle verwijzingen naar Franco, die regeerde van 1939 tot 1975, uitbannen. Het Sociaal-Democratisch bewind is daarnaast wel nog van plan om de rijksarchieven uit de Franco-periode voor iedereen toegankelijker te maken. Film * The Angel Wore Red (1960) * The Good Fight (1984) *The Spanish Civil War (55 minuten, Cromwell Productions) (1998) * The Spanish Civil War (ong. 6 uren, Granada Video) (1983) *Golpe de mano (Explosión) (1970) *Behold A Pale Horse (1964) *The Good Fight(1990) *The Spanish Earth (1937) *Amanecer sobre España (1939) *Land And Freedom (1995) *Libertarias (1996) *¡Aye Carmela! (1990) *Los Canadienses (1975) *The Last Train From Madrid (1937) *Confidential Agent (1945) *For Whom The Bell Tolls (1943) *The Disappearance Of Garcia Lorca (1996) *Blockade (1939) Verdere links *De Nederlandse filmregisseur Joris Ivens (1898-1989) maakte in 1937 de film "Spaanse aarde" over de Spaanse Burgeroorlog; Ernest Hemingway schreef het scenario en sprak de begeleidende teksten zelf in. *De Nederlands-Surinaamse auteur Lou Lichtveld met pseudoniem Albert Helman vocht in de Spaanse Burgeroorlog als vrijwilliger aan de zijde van de Republikeinen. Hij verklaarde: "Ik wil het grote ook beleven. Ik wil de kruitdamp ruiken." Aan de gewapende strijd nam hij zelf overigens niet direct deel. *Lichtvelds medestrijder Jef Last schreef in zijn oorlogsdagboek: "De strijd in Spanje is niet slechts een strijd voor de democratische Republiek, zij is een strijd voor de democratie in Europa." *Martha Gellhorn was er oorlogscorrespondent. *Ernest Hemingway was oorlogsverslaggever van dit conflict. *George Orwell neemt dienst bij een marxistische militie en schrijft een documentaire over de oorlog. Mede naar aanleiding van zijn ervaringen daar met de NKVD keert Orwell zich tegen het totalitaire Stalinisme en schrijft onder andere Animal Farm. En over zijn eigen ervaringen verschijnt Homage to Catalonia *Jean-Paul Sartre vocht er mee en schreef nadien "Le Mur". *In 1986 maakte de Engelse televisiezender BBC een uitgebreide en schitterende documentaire over dit conflict. * De film Land and Freedom van Ken Loach speelt tijdens de Spaanse Burgeroorlog. Het gaat voornamelijk over de strijd tussen enerzijds de Anarchisten en POUM en anderzijds de door Stalinisten bestuurde Communistische Partij. bronvermelding *Beevor, Antony. De strijd om Spanje, De Spaanse burgeroorlog 1936-1939 (1982), vertaald door Textcase/Marjan Terpstra, Anthos, 524 blz. *Lemm, Robert. Goed fout, relaas van een Spaanse falangist, Aspekt, 276 blz. *Soto y Koelemeijer, Gerardo Armelia, De eerste dagen van Spaanse burgeroorlog, 272 blz. *Lichtveld, Lou, De sfinx van Spanje; beschouwingen van een ooggetuige. Rotterdam: Nijgh & Van Ditmar, 1937. *Moa, Pío, Los orígenes de la Guerra Civil española. Encuentro, Madrid, 1999. ISBN 84-7490-526-5 *Payne, Stanley G., The Collapse fo the Spanish Republic 1933-36, Origins of the Civil War Yale, 420 blz. *Payne, Stanley G., The Spanish Civil War, the Soviet Union and Communism, Yale University Press, 400 blz. *Ploetz, Karl. Aula wereldgeschiedenis in jaartallen, deel 4, Uitg. Het Spectrum, Utrecht/Antwerpen,1980, ISBN 9027454310 *Preston, Paul. Een kleine geschiedenis van de Spaanse Burgeroorlog, Atlas, 366 blz. *Schoots, Hans. Doodgravers van de democratie in Cultureel Supplement van het NRC Handelsblad, 14 juli 2006. *Thomas, Hugh. De Spaanse Burgeroorlog, vertaald door Tinke Davids, Eisso Post en Melle Snijders, Anthos/Standaard, 927 blz. Categorie:Oorlog